La mayor travesura
by Fumie16
Summary: [UA] • Viñeta • Lo tenía ahí, frente a ella, dormido. Su rostro tan relajado, tan... indefenso. No pensaba dejar escapar esta oportunidad, haría la mayor travesura de su vida: tocarlo y... besarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Anime/Manga no me pertenecen, son de su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo los utilizo para entretener y sin fin de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

 **Nota:** La idea de la historia es la siguiente: ¿Qué harían ustedes (fans del personaje Inuyasha) si lo tuvieran frente a él? He aquí la respuesta a esa pregunta xD

 _Lo tenía ahí, frente a ella, dormido. Su rostro tan relajado, tan... indefenso. No pensaba dejar escapar esta oportunidad, haría la mayor travesura de su vida: tocarlo y... besarlo._

* * *

 **La mayor travesura**

No sé cómo, cuándo y dónde fue que pasó para que llegará hasta ese extraño lugar. No había asfaltos, veredas, postes de luz, locales de ventas y compras, y tampoco se escuchaban los sonidos de los medios de transporte. Sólo el sonido de los grillos, el manto negro adornado por la hermosa y brillante luna, junto con las estrellas en el cielo me acompañaban en la soledad de este inmenso bosque. ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta acá?

—Ah, creo que me perdí. —Suspiré con fastidio mirando hacia los lados.

Caminé un rato más buscando un lugar para dormir, en el momento que sentía que debía pasarla en medio de este espeluznante sitio vi a lo lejos una luz anaranjada y un techo que lanzaba un poco de humo en la chimenea por encima de los árboles. ¡Perfecto! un lugar para dormir. Corrí hacia allí y vi una ¿Cabaña? Espera... se me hace familiar este lugar...

Entré deslizando la puerta y me encontré con una imagen que jamás en mi vida creería posible, ¡Mi amor platónico estaba durmiendo boca arriba con las manos extendidas encima de su cabeza y en su estómago reposaba el pequeño Shippō y la tierna nekomata Kirara!

—No puede ser... Tengo que estar soñando... —Dije pellizcandome un brazo y una mejilla—, No es un sueño... ¡No estoy soñando! —Levante un poco más el tono de mi voz provocando que el joven de vestimentas rojas se moviera murmurando algo que era incapaz de entender—. ¡Esto es digno de una foto! —Revise mis bolsillos del jean y los encontré vacíos—, ¿¡Qué rayos!? Oh no, se me habrá caído cuando llegué acá. —Mire con tristeza otra vez a mis acompañantes y observé alrededor verificando que no hubiera algún miron a la vista—. Bien, manos a la obra.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia los bellos durmientes, agarré al pequeño kitsune y la gatita mirándolos con ternura y después con pena.

—Lo siento mucho, pero esto ocurre una vez en la vida ¡Tengo que aprovecharla! —Los arrojé fuera de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí—. Ahora somos sólo tú y yo, InuYasha. —Lo miré con un brillo de malicia y diversión.

Me acerqué a mi objetivo con lentitud, una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca me tomé el tiempo de memorizar cada detalle, cada facción, cada reacción... sabía muy bien que sucedería después de esto, así que tenía que estar preparada.

— ¡InuYasha! —Me lancé sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello. En ese instante sentí como su cuerpo reaccionaba y se tensaba.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda!? —Dijo confundido para después tomarme con una de sus manos del mentón bruscamente y mirarme gruñendo furioso—, ¿Quién demonios eres? —Yo no respondí a su pregunta ya que estaba hipnotizada por su mirada dorada. ¡Qué hermosos son sus ojos! En verdad una vez que los miras no puedes apartar la mirada—.¡Contesta! ¿O es que acaso además de muda estás sorda?

Ese comentario me sacó de mis pensamientos, frunci las cejas molesta.

—Si en estos momentos fuera Kagome te diría "Uy, eres un tonto, ¡Abajo!" —Imité su voz provocando aún más la furia del medio demonio que tenía frente mío.

—Espera ¿Cómo conoces a Kagome? ¿Quién eres, niñita? Más te vale empezar a hablar o sufrirás las caricias de mis garras. —Trono sus garras en posición de querer en cualquier momento cumplir con lo que decía.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora... —Murmure acercando el rostro más al de él.

—E-Espera ¿Q-Qué...? ¡E-Estás demasiado cerca! —Titubeo con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

La expresión en su rostro era de sorpresa, no movió un músculo, por lo tanto eso me permitió rozar los labios sobre su nariz, dándole un pequeño beso. Luego de eso me aventuré a alzar mis brazos hacia sus orejitas tocándolas como Kagome lo haría. ¡Son tan suaves y adorables!

—¡Ya regresé! A que no sabes... —Interrumpio una voz femenina que reconocí al momento de escucharla.

Al girar nuestros rostros hacia la entrada vimos a una joven de cabellos azabaches, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa y llevando una canasta con hierbas medicinales. Cuando nos vio se le cayó lo que llevaba sosteniendo en las manos y miró a Inuyasha con un aura maligna, se le salía una vena de la frente y tenía un tic en una de sus cejas.

—Inuyasha... —Musito con voz tétrica que hasta a mi me paralizó, con rapidez reaccioné y me solté de su cuello justo a tiempo—. ¡Abajo!

Al menos conseguí algo que siempre quise hacer... aunque hubiera preferido algo más...

 _Lo siento, Kagome._

...

Me desperté abriendo mis ojos sorprendida. Observé el techo blanco y después mi visión se dirigió a la ventana viendo como el sol traspasaba sus rayos iluminando gran parte de la habitación.

—Parece que tuve un buen sueño. —Dije adormilada y confundida, por más que lo intentara no podía recordarlo.

* * *

 _815 palabras._

* * *

¡Hola!

Sé que tengo mis pendientes pero esta viñeta se me ocurrió en medio de una conversación con una amiga mía y la inspiración fluyó por si sola, tanto así que en menos de tres horas lo terminé xD

Esto fue algo diferente de lo habitual que suelo escribir (normalmente es puro drama y romance) pero quise intentar algo nuevo con la comedía, espero me haya quedado bien.

Y la última escena se me ocurrió hace unos minutos xD. Quería dejar un final a lo Rumiko y creo lo logré(?).

Nos leemos.

—Fumie.


End file.
